U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,520, which issued to Hetzel et al. on Sep. 12, 1989, discloses a marine propeller with an addendum. The propeller has a plurality of blades each with an integral addendum extending rearwardly from the trailing edge of the positive pressure surface of the blade. A particular combination of blade area ratio and blade rake is provided to enable quick acceleration to a high speed on plane condition in blade surfacing racing applications, and without bobbing up and down. The blade area ratio is at least 40 percent and the blade rake is 10 to 25 degrees.